1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and methods. More particularly, it relates to devices and methods for creating a partition within a hollow body organ, particularly a stomach, intestinal tract, or other region of the gastrointestinal tract, and affixing the tissue.
2. General Background and State of the Art
In cases of severe obesity, patients may currently undergo several types of surgery either to tie off or staple portions of the large or small intestine or stomach, and/or to bypass portions of the same to reduce the amount of food desired by the patient, and the amount absorbed by the gastrointestinal tract. The procedures currently available include laparoscopic banding, where a device is used to “tie off” or constrict a portion of the stomach, vertical banded gastroplasty (VBG), or a more invasive surgical procedure known as a Roux-En-Y gastric bypass to effect permanent surgical reduction of the stomach's volume and subsequent bypass of the intestine.
Typically, these stomach reduction procedures are performed surgically through an open incision and staples or sutures are applied externally to the stomach or hollow body organ. Such procedures can also be performed laparoscopically, through the use of smaller incisions, or ports, through trocars and other specialized devices. In the case of laparoscopic banding, an adjustable band is placed around the proximal section of the stomach reaching from the lesser curve of the stomach around to the greater curve, thereby creating a constriction or “waist” in a vertical manner between the esophagus and the pylorus. During a VBG, a small pouch (approximately 20 cc in volume) is constructed by forming a vertical partition from the gastroesophageal junction to midway down the lesser curvature of the stomach by externally applying staples, and optionally dividing or resecting a portion of the stomach, followed by creation of a stoma at the outlet of the partition to prevent dilation of the outlet channel and restrict intake. In a Roux-En-Y gastric bypass, the stomach is surgically divided into a smaller upper pouch connected to the esophageal inflow, and a lower portion, detached from the upper pouch but still connected to the intestinal tract for purposes of secreting digestive juices. A resected portion of the small intestine is then anastomosed using an end-to-side anastomosis to the upper pouch, thereby bypassing the majority of the intestine and reducing absorption of caloric intake and causing rapid “dumping” of highly caloric or “junk foods.”
Although the outcome of these stomach reduction surgeries leads to patient weight loss because patients are physically forced to eat less due to the reduced size of their stomach, several limitations exist due to the invasiveness of the procedures, including time, use of general anesthesia, time and pain associated with the healing of the incisions, and other complications attendant to major surgery. In addition, these procedures are only available to a small segment of the obese population (morbid obesity, Body Mass Index>40) due to their complications, leaving patients who are considered obese or moderately obese with few, if any, interventional options.
In addition to surgical procedures, certain tools exist for securing tissue such as the stapling devices used in the above-described surgical procedures and others such as in the treatment of gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD). These devices include the GIA® device (Gastrointestinal Anastomosis device manufactured by Ethicon Endosurgery, Inc. and a similar product by USSC), and certain clamping and stapling devices as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,326; 5,571,116; 5,676,674; 5,897,562; 6,494,888; and 6,506,196 for methods and devices for fundoplication of the stomach to the esophagus for the treatment of gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD). In addition, certain tools, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,715 and 5,947,983, detail an endoscopic suturing device that is inserted through an endoscope and placed at the site where the esophagus and the stomach meet. Vacuum is then applied to acquire the adjacent tissue, and a series of stitches are placed to create a pleat in the sphincter to reduce the backflow of acid from the stomach up through the esophagus. These devices can also be used transorally for the endoscopic treatment of esophageal varices (dilated blood vessels within the wall of the esophagus).
There is a need for improved devices and procedures. In addition, because of the invasiveness of most of the surgeries used to treat obesity and other gastric disorders such as GERD, and the limited success of others, there remains a need for improved devices and methods for more effective, less invasive hollow organ restriction procedures.